Gotham's Knight and Princess
by csiphantom
Summary: Oneshot for POST-Gotham Phantom: Bruce Wayne holding one of the smaller charity balls, encounters a pleasant surprise... Father-son fic with Flash


**Gotham's Knight and Princess**

_oneshot_

"No!" cried out the teen.

"Come on!" the red-head whined.

"I'm already half-dead! I'm not risking the other half!" retorted skinny teenager.

"It'll be fun!"

"For you, not me! Are you nuts?! He'll freak!"

"That's the whole point!"

The teenager was half-dragged across a very familiar street and under went another very familiar transformation. He had been traumatised the last time, this second was not any better. He couldn't breath properly and was rapidly losing his coordiantion and balance. Ghost powers were useless at the moment, he didn't want to reveal his secret identity, and the responsible adult who was supposed to be acting like a mature guardian was not helping in the matter.

"Alfred already had pictures last time! This is so wrong!"

"Shush! Bruce never got to see the live preview remember?"

"You're lucky he never found out about that other guy you forced me to date!"

"The Fred guy? He never called back? Huh, wonder why..." Wally refused to say anything about the Fred guy being traumatised by the appearance of a Gotham urban legend, the Dark Knight, shortly after his date with 'Denise' (aka Danny). He also refused to mention that Flash had been busy with extra long monitor duties at the watchtower with Booster Gold. The red head shuddered at those long nights.

"No! I kind of wondered about that too, don't guys normally call when they like the girl?" Fred's 'moves' on him/her was more than enough evidence.

"Never mind about that! We have more pressing matters!"

At Wayne Manor, another charity ball was being conducted for the high class society of Gotham. Bruce Wayne was looking around, wondering where his son had run off to. Alfred had mention Wally pulling Danny away from the lab, muttering about certain billionaires and caves being a bad influence on the young. It didn't matter anyway, Danny didn't need to attend this ball since it's not that important and it was just a small event with a mask-theme.

As he looked around, he noted seeing a familiar red-head in a tux. Wally West is in the building. Even with the red mask, he could tell it was him just from the smile and built. Alfred must have sneaked him in. Danny should be home then. He looked curiously at Wally who seemed to have somebody hiding behind him.

"He's coming this way kiddo!" Wally snickered seeing Danny, as beautiful as he/she looked, petrified.

"Wally, who's that behind you?"

"Guess!" Wally grabbed Danny who was pulled from his hiding place and pushed about the billionaire's arms.

The lady looked young, very pretty and innocent looking with those big blue eyes. Very familiar. She looked petite in the rich dark green gown that hugged her figure nicely. Those eyes really looked...

"Danny?" Bruce fought the urge to laugh, he almost didn't recognize his own son.

"See? Toldya he'd love it!"

Danny squirmed in Bruce's arms, completely embarrassed and bright red. He took comfort in the fact that his dad wasn't freaking out or killing speedsters.

"I'm rather impressed actually." Bruce smirked at his son's aghast look.

Eventually, after Wally forcing father and 'daughter' to dance a little waltz, Danny was relieved to know he could head back to his room and change. Already in the hallway, he gave out an indignant squeak as he felt someone touch his behind. It was one of the drunk ones. He usually didn't have any problrm with them... he usually wore a suit too, unlike his current situation.

"Hhheeey sweetyy," the man slurred.

Danny could smell the alcohol from the guy's mouth. He grimaced as the man made another move to grab him.

_Note to self, never develop a taste for alcohol, might cause weird and perveted behavior..._

Staying clear of the drunkard, he hoped the man was too wasted to know how to climb stairs as he turned to run for it. He gave out a yelp as he was pushed against the wall. Danny tried twisting out of the man's grip but he had underestimated the drunkard's size and strength.

"Get off!" he contemplated on using his ghost powers, debating if the guy would even remember the night.

The man began leaning his face towards his, and the teenager started panicing, shutting his eyes. He heard a grunt and saw the man lying unconscious fifteen feet away. Bruce Wayne stood in front of him, looking furiously at the drunk bastard.

"You okay kid?" This time it was Wally, who Danny has never seen angry till now.

"Y-yeah," he managed to stutter.

"I'll take care of the bastard Bruce, you handle Danny," the speedster quickly left with the body.

The teenager could still see his father's fist white and slightly trembling. He held it silently as they went up stairs. Danny broke the silence.

"Promise me there won't be any dead bodies on the news tomorrow?"

"..."

A sigh.

"Fine." The man gave his son a smile before heading straight to the batcave for some non-lethal toture devices. Luckily Alfred was there to put a stop to the violence.


End file.
